


I'll cover you

by waveslovesnicole



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Grease Fire, Moving, rent - Freeform, wynonna can't cook for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveslovesnicole/pseuds/waveslovesnicole
Summary: In which Wynonna tries to be nice, and cook a meal for Waverly. While that plan completely backfires, Waverly definitely gets something good out of this mess.





	I'll cover you

**Author's Note:**

> "I've longed to discover  
> Something as true as this  
> With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you"  
> \- I'll Cover You, from Rent

“You can always just move in with me,” Nicole murmurs. Waverly’s back is pressed against her, and she has her arms wrapped tightly around her girlfriend. The brunette’s eyes glued to the sight in front of her, as she hums non committedly. Nicole labels it shock, as Waverly’s eyes seems to transfixed on the evidence their disastrous night left behind. “I will be your bonus blanket,” the officer adds to her offer.

Waverly turns around in her girlfriends arm, feeling Nicole’s chin coming to rest on the top of her head as she buries her face in the redhead’s neck. “Yes, please,” she answers softly against Nicole’s collarbone.

Neither of the girls was initially sure how serious the offer is. But as the quiet settles around them once again, and a few of Waverly’s tears stain Nicole’s shirt, the offer might’ve been the most serious one Nicole ever made.

Pulling Waverly impossibly closer to her chest, Nicole watches remnants of the homestead smoulder. Well, maybe that’s a tad dramatic. Not the whole house of course, but what once was the kitchen wall is definitely still glowing. It’s a miracle the whole house hasn’t collapsed yet.

The fire department seems to be having similar thoughts as they usher the two women further away from the wreckage. Nicole moves backwards, leading Waverly with her behind the perimeter the fire fighters have set up.

“Your room looks pretty salvageable from here, Waves,” Wynonna calls out as they reach her. The brunette reluctantly lifts her head from her girlfriend’s chest to glare at her sister. The latter holding her hands up in surrender, “that’s the last time I try to do something nice for you.”

Waverly turns to her sister, one arm remains wrapped tightly around Nicole. The latter is stroking her back, and it’s definitely the only thing grounding her right now. The only that is keeping her from lunching at her sister right there. “Who the fuck,” Waverly starts her sentence, a short pause to punctuate her words. “Throws water on a grease fire!”

Nicole tenses slightly when Waverly raises her voice, her grip tightens on her girlfriend’s hip slightly, to keep her from lunging and doing something she might regret. Nicole can’t say she disagrees though, water on a grease fire in their wooden house? Only Wynonna.

Halfway lowering her arms, Wynonna’s hands shoot back up in the air. The sight pretty funny on its own, but the fact that the heir’s eyebrows have been almost completely scorched off. Well, that just makes it so hard to take her serious. “I just wanted to make you a nice dinner, baby girl,” she whines lightly. “I meant well, I promise-”

Wynonna’s excuses to her little sister cut off to argue with the paramedic, who prods at her hand. “That hurts like a bitch! I burned my house down, I’m pretty sure I don’t need to sticking your fingers in my wounds.”

Waverly grumbles, she can never stay mad at her sister. Sure, she just burned down the kitchen. But then again, Wynonna was sporting some pretty nasty burns. She would call it instant karma once a doctor confirmed that none of the wounds were life threatening.

“We could’ve just remodelled if you wanted an open kitchen, there was no need for this extremely dramatic burning down of walls,” Waverly informs her sister, a sarcastic edge to her tone. Nicole snickers, and it earns her an extra special glare from Wynonna.

Wynonna shouts something in response, but she has an oxygen mask on now, so no one can really comprehend what she is trying to tell them. “Do you want to go on the ambulance with her?” Nicole inquires, not really ready to let go of Waverly yet. Sure, her girl got out unscathed, but her house didn’t. This all could’ve ended very differently, a cold shiver makes it way down Nicole’s spine at the thought.

Luckily Waverly seems to think the same, as her hand grips on to the material of Nicole’s shirt as if she might disappear if she doesn’t hold on. “Will you drive me to the hospital?”

-x-

A lot of swearing from Wynonna, arguments over grease and fire and burn cream later they leave the heir behind in the hospital over night for observation. And Nicole finally has Waverly all to herself. With her girlfriend and a blanket wrapped around her on the couch, Nicole decides to broach the subject again: “regardless of how habitable your house is, I meant what I said.”

Waverly’s head lifts of where it was comfortably pillowed on Nicole’s chest, her hand supporting her head now as she looks at the redhead. “What exactly are we talking about?”

Nicole presses a kiss to Waverly’s lips to drain some courage from that. She doesn’t think the offer comes out of the blue. To be fair, Waverly has a drawer or two in her closet. Her slow cooker has already moved in with Nicole, mostly to keep it out of Wynonna’s reach.

“You could maybe, if you wanted to, move in with me?” Nicole asks softly, not coming off as confident as she’d hoped. When Waverly doesn’t reply immediately, she fills the silent with arguments. “I know I am no Wynonna, but I am a pretty decent roommate. For starters, I have an actual fire blanket in my kitchen. And I have never thrown water on a grease fire in my life. Next up, I have it on good authority I am a pretty good kisser. Do you need me to go on?”

Waverly is grinning at her girlfriend, her heart swelling with love. “I feel like, before we decide anything, I should test that theory.” As she kisses Nicole soundly.

Suddenly Waverly is out of Nicole’s arms, sitting up straight on the couch, staring ahead. “Waves, are you okay?” Nicole follows her girlfriend, and pushes a strand of the brunette’s hair behind her ear. “Tell me what’s wrong, baby?  Was that too soon?”

Waverly leans against Nicole’s chest, sighing heavily and then explaining herself. “It’s not too soon. I’d love to move in with you, even if the homestead hadn’t burned down. It’s just- it’s just that I don’t exactly have a stable job right now? Or really, any job? How am I going to be a stable contributor to the rent? Living at the homestead is practically free for me, and to be honest there I don’t think I can afford much more than _practically free._ ”

Nicole’s fingers traced patterns over Waverly’s back absentmindedly while she talked, hoping it would be comforting. Now she folds her legs underneath her to sit up a little straighter. Nicole’s hand reaches up to Waverly’s cheek gently to turn her head so that they’re looking at each other.

“I do have a job, and that one happens to pay the rent just fine.” Her finger moves from Waverly’s cheek to Waverly’s lips as she tries to protest. “I’m not asking you to share half of the rent. I am just asking you to  move in with me, to share my life.”

Waverly’s eyes well up slightly, and she hastily wipes at her eyes. “I want nothing more than that.” The brunette feels her girlfriend smile against her lips. “Good,” Nicole grins, here’s slightly watery as well.

“But I need you to know,” Waverly starts to clarify as she pushes Nicole back on the couch. “I am no gold digger, Nicole Haught. I will pay you back, somehow eventually.”

Nicole grins as she pretends to ponder the bargain. “You can pay me back with one thousand sweet kisses.”

Waverly is pretty sure her face muscles will ache tomorrow from all the smiling she’s done. “Well, then I,” she whispers as she presses a kiss to Nicole’s nose. “Better.” kiss to her cheek. “Get.” Kiss to her jaw. “Started,” she finishes her sentence but not her kisses, peppering her whole face.  

“Is that a yes,” Nicole asks, in a moment Waverly paused her kisses to simply beam at Nicole. “Yes, I’d love to move in with you, Nicole.”

The sun is no match for the brightness of their smiles. “I better get some extra blankets from the closet then,” Nicole jokes, but Waverly tugs her back down. “I don’t need any blankets ever again with you to keep me warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with the mention of a Wynonna Earp Musical Episode, which made me think of songs. Cue: I'll cover you, from Rent. Which was definitely my inspiration, even though I kind of lost track of that while filling the story out, cue: Wynonna burns the house down. I hope this was enjoyable!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know all your thoughts on all of it!


End file.
